Thoose Wonderful Wrongs
by HyuugaAngels
Summary: Sasuke is 16, he's an orphan but yet he's the most popular guy in school,His life has always been pretty much meaningless, Until one day when someone familiar appears in his life..Full SUMMARY INSIDE and pairings UCHIHACEST WARNING and future lemons..
1. Someone familiar

**Hello guys! I'm so so so so so so fucking sorry for not posting a story in a while -.- my computer crashed and school as been taking my ass alot...well now i'm starting to post NEW stories not old sorry i've cancelled the old ones sorry again..okay ... my grammar sucks tough, understand? ;D beacuse of 2 small simple reason**

**I'm Swedish And I'm 13 years OLD!**

** -.- read em' and suck every little mean comment about my grammar up plz? ..; i don't mind corrections of misspellings tough, just nothing mean. Kay?**

**And for a first -.- all you little ItaSasu haters get your shit and LEAVE -.-;! I'm not planning**

**on dealing with your comments on how disgusting it is.**

**There is ppl who like the pairing and OVER WITH THAT! **

**-x-; Okay now i want to tell you all once again "This is not my first fanfic" - oh you think it sucks? is that so? then leave . i don't feel like hearing how it sucks or anyother insults...okay now i seriously should let you read the story x3**

_Summary: 16 year old Sasuke has always lived alone since he was 12 for some odd reason, _

_His family is gone and he has no idea where they are.In school his known as the sexiest thing on earth for his fanclub, Sasuke could care less tough._

_His life has never meant anything...except for one day, when someone very very familliar appears in his life, Who is this person? Where did he come from?_

_  
Itachi x Sasuke __**(Uchihacest!!) **__, Onesided NaruSasu. (More random pairings will be noticed)_

**"Inner selfs"**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

_Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? Nope sniffle_

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Someone Familiar

Sasuke's P.O.V

As I walked to school i could swear i already heard the squeal from fangirls which gave me an uncomftarble shiver down my spine.No, I don't like all the attention i get. At home i'm a rather quiet person and so I am at school, If my fangirls would get that hint they'd problaby leave. To make me very dissapointed all thoose girls problaby don't understand one single one of my attempts to get them to back off and never look my way again. Like every summer vacation nothing special happened, yeah i went out a few times with Naruto and like hell that helped since he had a crush on me...at least he had, i'm not sure if he still does, when i turned him down with a pathetic sorry look on my face he said he was over it.

He's still my best friend tough, the only one who listens to the fact that i'm not into girls...maybe beacuse he isn't either?

As I was deep in thought i entered the school yard not even noticing the girls surrounding me,

my thoughts were interuppted by a ceirtan blonde that just happened to be my best friend..

"Sasuke-teme! You came anyway! you were complaining about me being so happy i barely thought you'd come to the first day!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Another reason why i think he has a crush on me still, he's so happy everytime i even look his way...and you should see how he shove away my fangirls. Geez..

"Hn." I simply replied, Naruto doesn't count it as a reply i know, but i'm so not as happy as him today,

Naruto keept happily rambling about how he feelt like an adult and I mentally everytime, and I mean everytime shouted at him to stop, I never think he'll grow up...i mean it, yes.

"And there's so much older people here Sasuke, you need to get to know somebody and fall in love!" Naruto shouted happily and I froze, right by that fall in love part. Me? In love? I think he like lost something on the way here, the peice of his brain that still works??

"I do not fall in love, Uzumaki" I said and used his last name since i knew he didn't like that, why? Beacuse he most of all problaby wants me to call him "baby". I know he's messed up..but he's so worth it, he always listens and he's the only one i can tell things..

_**Normal POV **_

"Liar! Everybody falls in love some time!" Naruto shouted happily and Sasuke sighed mentally, he was so not in the mood for Naruto's love explaining.Sasuke groaned and gave Naruto the "Do not go there again" glare.Naruto laughed nervously at his friends glare and started talking about something else, Sasuke didn't seem to notice just walked until his gaze got caught by something.Sasuke heard a deep voice and in the next moment he knocked into someones chest, he looked up slightly confused and got med by crimson red eyes.The look made him shiver and his knees wanted to give up on him but he managed to stand still.

"I'm sorry.." Sasuke mumbled out and the man infront of him "hn'ed" and walked past him, Sasuke turned around and looked after the red eyed man he was a bit away now but nothing nothing could make him turn away from looking after him.

After about 10 minutes Naruto bitchslapped Sasuke and Sasuke quickly shook his head and looked to his best friend. "Ouch, what the hell was that for!?" Sasuke growled and Naruto sweatdropped and rolled his eyes "You stared out in the air for 10 minutes or more! I didn't want to stand here or get late for class dumbass!" Naruto looked very annoyed and Sasuke guessed it was beacuse he had knocked into that guy earlier and seemed to be weak after it and Naruto knew everything about feelings and knowing Sasuke, there was he the master of masters.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Naruto..i got a flash back" Sasuke muttered and started walking into towards their first class.

_**Naruto POV**_

I growled on the inside. "_Did he have to look after someone like that? Someone older, i was the one who made him smile, the ONLY one. I wish it would always stay that way, I loved him, and he knew i did before as well. Maybe he really believes that i'm over him?...could that be it? Thats horrible then beacuse he know me better then that..or was i wrong? Well i'm not giving up, I'm stubborn, and i love MY Sasuke with my whole heart, no one can love him as much as i do."_

Before I could think any longer the bell rang and Sasuke seemed to wait for me, which made me happy he still at least liked me like a brother.

* * *

**I Know its not perfect ;; but i'm happy with it...and i'm writing chapter 2 as fast as i've posted this ; luff you all . Please review...**


	2. Memories Coming Back Part 1

**Hello, I'm back early. Yes i am. Why? I'm quick on updating when i'm bored.**

**And i guess i'm nice since i've seen two people seem to like my story already ; got a fave and a story alert**

**Well anyways I just wanted to say that there's no real ItaSasu in this right now either ;; just Sasuke being in the blue...head over heels for Itachi P**

**Well enjoy the reading u**

**Warning: None.**

**Pairings: Onesided NaruSasu Jealousy.**

**Disclaimer: Oh god! Why can't i just write this one time and then get it over with, it sort of hurts to say it you know ? Sadly enough i don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Memory starts coming back.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I got dressed quickly that morning after the shower, Still feeling those red eyes gazing at me darkly even tough that guy was no where near by now.Something about him made me weak, something about him made me want to fall to my knees and blush. If I would have been a very easy blusher I would have blushed when i stared into his eyes, something about him made me get a scary feeling that i've met him before somewhere.

I wanted so badly to know why I felt this way, if it weren't for my loss of memory from when i was 1-8 i'd probably know exactly who that man was.

It was Friday already and i barely noticed that the days had passed by so quickly everything seemed to spin in my head after meeting that guy, Naruto only seemed to get madder at my loose of attention, sadly i knew why. He still did have crush on me, he shouted at me over it yesterday and it hurt. He called me stupid, Naruto calling me stupid isn't something that happens everyday. But yet how can I help my new little crush, its not like i decided to get all weak over some dude I barely knew.

After a while of wondering about it I decided to give up and get to school, but just my luck i stumbled onto the road a few times and almost got hit by a car I quickly avoided it. The car stopped, and a man stepped outside, I sweatdropped and mentally hit myself in the head.

_"There's the great luck i always have!" _I shouted at myself mentally, my inner self wasn't late on responding

**"Yeah, Yeah pay attention to your new crush instead" **my inner self shouted back and i looked towards the man who had stepped out of the car.It was HIM, No one else, Those crimson colored eyes peircing into me with an emotionless gaze.

"I almost hit you with my car for gods sake, how about you watch where you go?!" He more mocked then asked and I felt ashamed over it, Why? I have no answer to that question what so ever. All i knew at the moment was that My all mighty crush that i've had for about a week now is standing infront of me asking me to watch where i'm going.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled like i did the first time i knocked into his chest, I think he recognized me and he scanned me slightly and i could feel his gaze on me, for real this time.

"You sure like mumble. Where are you going anyway its 9.30 in the morning?" As he said the time i woke up from my day dream and i tensed up

"Shit! School!" I cursed and he stopped me before i could run away.

"Seriously, Let me go!" I muttered not wanting to be late for class, god knows what Naruto would think, and my teacher would like ask if something is wrong, I've never been late and its probably gonna stay like that I suppose. He didn't let me go tough but just looked at me with his crimson colored eyes and suddenly i stopped struggling and just asked plainly what i thought.

"Do you have contacts?..." I said out of the blue, just like that and i mentally slapped myself when i said that because he glared at me for a while. I almost thought he'd beat me up and leave, But not. He actually replied, to my surprise.

"Hn, None of your concern." He said and eyed me once again, I sighed not liking that he did not really reply to the question with a yes or no, i supposed he wore eye contacts tough. How the heck would you get crimson eyes either way? When i looked up to look at him he was gone, i frowned and saw his car drive away. I have to know more about him. Now, Or as soon as i get to school and find a good apology for coming late.

After school i've gotten to know what I wanted to know about him, except thoose personal things i don't really think i'll ever get to know. His name is Uchiha Itachi, There is another part where i shiver and regognize it. His name, familiar much? Yes. He goes to the collage that is right next to my school, probably why I knocked into him the first day. His age is 19, turning 20 this year. Great he's like, what? 4 years older then me, i'm turning 17 this year, yes.

After getting that small info I was pretty much satisfied, Now all left was get to talk to him more.

I won't try that as hard, Naruto will get jealous AND that he drived away from me all of sudden without saying a word made me pissed. Not like pissed off over that he left me, more pissed off that he didn't tell me he left. I mean i felt like when Naruto forgot to pick me up and i sat there for hours, I mean who would do that.

**"Somebody who doesn't give a fuck Sasuke." **My inner mind added as i sat there i muttered to myself and put the key into the door, I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

My cat was lying on the floor sleeping peacefully, I stared at him for a while then shook my head

_"You sure have gone fat, Maki" _Yes i did name him after Naruto's last name, why? Beacuse Naruto told me he totally was an Uzumaki. I said he could be named Maki and thats it. I think Naruto got dissapointed but what did he think i'd do, Let my cat have his last name. Not a chance.

I walked into my room and scanned over the mess found my lap top and signed on MSN,

Naruto was on and so was Shikamaru and Gaara. Nothing really fun, i was about to sign off when Naruto sent me an IM.

_Naruto: Hey Teme! _

_  
_I looked at the screen and twitched, Teme, i hate that nickname very badly.

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

_Sasuke: Usuratonkatchi.. _(1)

_Naruto: Don't call me that._

_Sasuke: I'm busy. _

Naruto: With what? 

As I saw Naruto's reply I could already feel his sad eyes on the screen.

_Sasuke: Homework, and i got to delete the spam of fanmail.._

_Naruto: I see, Go do that then. See you at school on Monday. Earlier?  
_

_Sasuke: Maybe. Ja ne._

_Naruto: Ja ne.._

I went to delete the spam of fan mail as i said but the next thing i did was not home work.

I stared out of the window and narrowed my eyes, I still had Itachi in his mind and the name was so familiar, it was annoying.I snapped out of my thoughts as the phone rang.

"Yo, Sasuke" It was Kakashi, my teacher since i was very small, he has been having sort of therapy with me to get my memory back. He said he'd fix it very soon, i've doubted it now for a long while tough, how could he. When i couldn't?

"Sasuke, i called to talk about the therapy...or talking or what you want to call it." He stated and i sighed mentally. "Yes, Kakashi?" I asked bluntly not feeling like dealing with his mind games today.

"I have to do this the harsh way, I'm gonna tell you 3 things and it might make your memory work again, i'm not sure if it will" His words amused me because i was sure it was one of his random games, oh how wrong i was.Kakashi sighed quickly in the phone and took a breath.

"This is what i know about your past, You had your mom and your dad. Some sibling i'm not sure about and your dads name was Fugaku and your mom's name was Mikoto." I felt my head stung as he said that and i got a picture of me and my mom. Not my dad tough, funny, huh?

"Got anything now Sasuke?" I stared out of the window a while before replying

"Yes...i remember how my mom was...i don't remember my sibling tough.." I sighed in the phone and i just knew that Kakashi was smiling on the other line.

"Don't worry, now you got your mother in the picture, it will all clear up. I have a detention to go to" Kakashi said and hung up in my ear.

I sunk down on my bed a few hours later, for some reason I was crying, i stared out in the air and thought about my family. I remember nothing else then my parents, perfect now wasn't it? ...I slowly drifted off into my harmless sleep.

* * *

1. Usuratonkatchi For thoose who don't know Naruto is called that in the Anime/manga by Sasuke that means "Idiot" or something along thoose lines i don't remember the perfect meaning at the moment.

I apologise for no ItaSasu moments. There will be in the next chapter okay? I promise

Next Chapter: Do you believe in love at first sight?

Hope you enjoyed it And Please puppy eyes review?

// HyuugaAngels


End file.
